Los ecos de los sinsajos
by amelie.adore.fleurs
Summary: Katniss y Peeta han vuelto al Distrito 12 re-armando sus vidas y sanando sus heridas...pero siempre qudarán los ecos de los sinsajos. Es una colección de one-shots, espero que les guste.
1. La sombra de Gale

Disclaimer:

Hola! Este es el comienzo de un compilados de one-shots que se ubican después de la vuelta al Distrito 12, cuando Katniss y Peeta ya se encuentran en casa.

Espero que les guste! y please dejen reviews que eso motiva mucho más a seguir escribiendo :)

Amelie Fleurs!

* * *

 **1) La sombra de Gale**

Algunos días pasaban más fáciles que otros, las pesadillas no dejaban de perseguir a los vencedores que habían perpetuado tantas muertes, que habían visto tantas negligencias, que habían sido parte de un juego donde las piezas fueron siempre ellos.

Por las noches suelen sentir el vacío a su lado, sabiendo que el otro ha bajado a otra habitación a gritar o llorar donde no pueda ser escuchado, porque a pesar de sus miedos, no se alejan el uno del otro. El bosque o la pintura ya no los sana como antes, no si se encuentran muy lejos del otro. - ¡GALE!-

Katniss se despierta sobresaltada y sudando frío, su vista se mantiene en el muro del frente y sus ojos están desorbitados. Comienza a moverse para bajar a la cocina, su corazón late muy deprisa y necesita cambiar de aire para despejar su mente, pero no logra moverse...el brazo de Peeta la mantiene sujeta con fuerza.

Gira para pedirle que la suelte y ve una expresión extraña en sus ojos, está enfadado...pero es como si contuviera sus lagrimas, lo ve respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos.

\- ¿qué ha pasado?-

\- fue solo una pesadilla -

\- pero Katniss, estás llorando -

\- ¿qué? -

Toca su rostro y siente las lágrimas que han bajado por sus mejillas mojando su cuello, esta bastante húmedo así que debe haber estado llorando desde hace un buen rato.

\- ¿por qué no me despertaste? -

\- no podía, no despertabas ni siquiera cuando te llamaba a gritos. ¿Qué ha pasado en tu pesadilla?-

\- yo...yo... -

Katniss queda nuevamente en un estado de shock al recordar y abraza sus rodillas a su cuerpo.

Peeta se acerca lentamente y la acuna en sus brazos.

\- tranquila shhhh tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla -

-fue tan real...tan posible... -

\- pero no lo fue, estamos aquí, en casa -

\- Gale estaba escapando de las bombas y yo lo estaba ayudando a llevar a la gente del 12 a la pradera, alcanzó a entregarme a Posy y regresar a buscar a más gente al pueblo, y una bomba cayó sobre él... Antes de poder rescatar a su madre...Peeta, ni siquiera estando allí pude ayudarlo -

\- No estuviste allí Katniss, y de haber estado, seguramente podrías haberlo ayudado mucho más. Él supo manejar las cosas muy bien y ahora está vivo y mucha gente del 12 también, gracias a todo lo que hizo -

\- Yo lo sé, pero a veces creo que podría haber sido más útil estando a su lado -

\- No es tu culpa, tuviste que ir a los juegos otra vez -

\- Sí, pero debí ayudarlo con la revolución estando en ella, no jugando a liderarla sin tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo -

Los ojos de Peeta la observaban atentamente, tenían ese brillo especial mucho más opaco...no era un ataque...era tristeza.

Ella siempre quiso poder estar al lado de Gale, pero por culpa de los juegos no pudo quedarse con él, hasta que las cosas fueron demasiado lejos y ya no hubo vuelta atrás para ellos.

\- Katniss, tienes que entender que esa no fue tu elección, no podías seguir otro camino, así como ninguno del resto de nosotros pudo escapar del suyo -

Ahora era su turno de mirarlo con tristeza, ella tampoco pudo ayudarlo, no pudo evitar que lo torturaran y desgastaran a ese Peeta tan preocupado que siempre encontraba la solución para todo y que podía expresar los sentimientos más complejos con palabras sin ninguna dificultad.

\- Peeta...yo...lo siento mucho...nunca debí dejarte ir en la arena, debí quedarme contigo -

\- No Katniss, no podría haber soportado saber que te estaban haciendo lo mismo que a mí -

Las pupilas de Peeta se dilatan y se pierde por un momento, Katniss lo observa y acaricia su rostro.

\- Tu querías a Gale, debiste quedarte con él, yo te fui impuesto, no tuviste elección en esto tampoco, no fue justo para ti -

\- Peeta... -

\- Es cierto Katniss, lo que más quise fue intentar que pudieses vivir de la forma que quisieras, que fueras feliz, pero al final fue todo lo contrario -

Se hizo el silencio, en esos años Katniss lo único que tenía en la mente era que debía mantener a su familia con vida, la familia de Gale y a Peeta.

Ella quería protegerlo, y pudo vivir su vida del modo que ella quería: hizo todo lo posible para mantener a sus seres amados fuera de peligro, a pesar de que el desenlace fuera otro.

Gale...perder a Gale por las razones que lo perdió, fue peor que haber tenido que aceptar que había muerto en manos del Capitolio. Hasta el último momento trabajaron como el equipo que eran, cuidándose las espaldas para atacar a los que los asechaban...pero no se dieron cuenta de que al final, la delgada línea entre el atacante y el atacado se había difuminado, que en la guerra nunca hay ni buenos, ni malos. Todo lo que importa es mermar a las líneas enemigas...líneas enemigas que deben minimizarse a cualquier costo.

\- Peeta...yo...perdóname, quizás por mucho tiempo no supe identificar el tipo de sentimientos que tenía por ti, a veces ni siquiera puedo saberlo ya estando fuera de los juegos...-

Peeta la mira sorprendido, la tristeza vuelve a apoderarse de él mientras ve a Katniss mirar hacia sus manos unidas.

\- Yo quería mucho a Gale, fue mi compañero de supervivencia en el 12 desde que éramos niños, a ti no te conocí hasta que me salvaste en la lluvia...-

\- Katniss...- dice Peeta moviendo negativamente la cabeza - no tienes que darme explicaciones -

\- Déjame terminar Peeta, si no lo digo ahora puede que luego no pueda hacerlo, tú sabes que no soy muy buena con las palabras - una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y Peeta relaja la mirada, fue un recuerdo maquinado por el Capitolio en su momento, pero que llevó a que se sinceraran un poco en medio de tanto teatro para sobrevivir.

\- Gale estuvo conmigo todos esos años, pero tú me diste esperanza desde el día que me salvaste con el pan, luego de eso tuve fuerzas de nuevo y pude recordar lo que me había enseñado mi padre sobre las plantas comestibles -

Recordó el día en que vio ese diente de león cuando vio a Peeta, todo fue muy claro en ese momento, él no sólo la había salvado ese día, sino que, había logrado reactivarla para poder mantener a su familia otra vez.

\- Gale fue mi amigo y aliado desde el día que nos conocimos, pero tú fuiste mi esperanza renovada, tú me alimentaste desde el día que me ayudaste, tú fuiste el diente de león que me dio fuerzas para seguir. Me alimentaste ese día y todos los días que le siguieron a ese, salvaste a mi familia y me salvaste a mi...-

\- Katniss, tú me salvaste, tu no necesitas que nadie te cuide, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, y me lo demuestras cada día -

Peeta apretó sus manos con fuerza y levantó el mentón de Katniss con sus dedos para poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- Creo, señor Mellark, que usted tampoco tiene conocimiento sobre el efecto que causa en las personas -

Salió una pequeña risita de sus labios y observó a Peeta a los ojos mientras éste también sonreía.

\- Peeta, ¿aún no te das cuenta de que contigo logro huir de mis pesadillas?, ¿que sintiéndote a mi lado puedo dejar de estar alerta?-


	2. Tu pesadilla, mi pesadilla, la misma

Acá va la segunda entrega de one-shots, espero que les guste :).

Peeta tiene una pesadilla y la recuerda mientras acaricia la suave trenza de la chica en llamas.

PD: Dejen revieeeeeeeeews :)

* * *

 **Tu pesadilla, mi pesadilla, la misma pesadilla.**

Katniss dormía a su lado, veía como se movía lentamente su pecho al respirar y como su semblante se encontraba totalmente relajado en medio del sueño, ya comenzaba a amanecer y había tenido una pesadilla.

 _Katniss venía por él, luego de haber quemado a sus padres en el 12, de haber degollado a sus hermanos y de haber llevado a su cuñada con su bebé a una trampa. Ahora era su turno y sería la peor muerte de todas._

 _El culpable de su transformación, de su manipulación y de su futuro obligado era este hijo de comerciantes que se aparecía frente a ella._

Mientras recordaba su sueño acariciaba el cabello de la chica de la veta, tomaba su trenza con cuidado y recordaba que algún día pensó que sería la última y la única vez que podría hacerlo, antes de quitarle al Capitolio a sus vendedores con unas pequeñas bayas.

 _Lo miró con odio, como la vez en que lo empujó con fuerza y logró dejar su mano herida la noche ante de ser lanzados a la arena._

 _Por momentos su imagen se distorsionaba y volvía a ser la Katniss que tanto amaba, con el ceño fruncido, pero con sus ojos grises profundos con esa mirada de confusión hacia él, esa mirada que a veces aún le entregaba de vez en cuando. Aún no comprende que la ame, cuando ella se ve a sí misma como alguien que está estropeado._

 _Unos segundos después su semblante cambiaba y se veía demacrada, volvía esa mirada de furia, donde el hermoso gris de sus ojos ya no podía distinguirse del negro de su pupila._

 _Era en esos momentos que el monstruo dentro de él despertaba, se veía como él, su voz sonaba como la de él, pero lo embargaba un sentimiento de ira, de decepción y de tristeza._

 _Se colocó a la defensiva y comenzó a caminar delineando un círculo con su oponente._

 _\- No es Katniss, es un muto, es un asqueroso muto. Mató a mi familia, me envió a los juegos y me hizo asesinar -_

 _\- Peeta Mellark, que presa más fácil eres, todos lograron manipularte, Haymitch, el presidente Snow, tus hermanos, tú madre...e incluso yo, ¿o es que acaso por un momento pensaste que de verdad estaba enamorada de ti? ¿Que aceptaría feliz tener que vivir atada a ti? -_

 _\- No es Katniss, es un muto, es un muto, es un muto -_

 _\- Siempre fuiste débil Peeta Mellark, siempre debimos cuidar de ti, no podíamos confiarte nada, ¿qué serías capaz de lograr sabiendo algo? ¿Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de nuestros planes, es que acaso siempre fuiste tan idiota? -_

Abro los ojos y acaricio la cicatriz sobre su ceja, esa que se ganó por ir a buscar mi medicina en el banquete, cuando estuvimos esos días en la cueva, en ese momento en que creíamos que sería nuestra última morada.

 _\- Es un muto, hizo todas esas cosas por mí porque la obligaron, era parte de su plan, solo una pieza de los juegos otra vez -_

 _\- ¿Acaso te crees tan importante como para sentirte una pieza de los juegos?...La única maldita pieza prescindible aquí, fui yo... -_

 _\- ¿Katniss? - El semblante del muto cambió por unos segundos, se distorsionó como antes, se veía como la Katniss que estuvo conmigo en Quarter Quell._

 _\- A nadie le importó...pasamos de un juego a otro...de una dictadura a otra, de una celda a otra...¿y eso para qué Mellark? ¿Para continuar con la mentira de nuestro amor articulado por el Capitolio? -_

 _El muto volvió tan rápidamente como había desaparecido, sus ojos negros inundaron todo, sentía cómo sus garras rasgaban la piel de mis hombros, se había acercado demasiado y ahora enterraba sus uñas en mi, mientras yo no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos negros que llegaban con dolor a mis entrañas._

 _\- Mi trabajo está casi completo, sólo queda eliminar lo que falta de la basura, Mellark -_

 _El muto se acercó aún más a mi y sentí, como una bestia que era, que trataba de captar mi olor mientras me acechaba._

 _Nuevamente se estremeció y aparecieron sus ojos grises entre el vacío de sus ojos._

 _\- ¿Peeta? -_

 _\- Es un muto, es un muto, no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que parece ser, aunque tenga su voz y su olor a bosque, no es Katniss -_

 _\- Peeta, ¿Dónde estamos? - el brillo a su alrededor había desaparecido y volvía a ser esa Katniss frágil. No dejan de jugar conmigo, me mantienen manipulado y yo sigo siendo tan débil._

 _La rabia reaparece en mi estómago y sube, llegando a cada nervio de mi ser, no seguirán con este juego, no conmigo...no con Katniss._

 _Ahora es mi turno, este muto no se llevará lo que queda de mí, he luchado lo suficiente como para perderlo por esta pobre ilusión de mi chica en llamas._

 _\- Estamos en el Distrito 12, lo que queda de él luego de la explosión que causaste, los has matado a todos Katniss -_

 _Se voltea y mira a su alrededor, ve las cenizas, los cuerpos carbonizados y los restos humanos que han quedado despedazados sin un eje al cual aferrarse._

 _Sus manos, ahora sin garras, sueltan mis hombros._

 _\- ¿Esto ha sido causado por mi? -_

 _¿ Es que no se ha dado cuenta? Este muto aún quiere engañarme, no va a manipularme como antes...debe morir, tal como mi familia, este mounstro debe sentir el dolor que ellos sintieron cuando le produjeron misericordia, siendo engañados por ese disfraz de carne y huesos._

 _\- Sí, Katniss, todo esto es tu culpa. Como lo ha sido todo desde la cosecha -_

 _Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y los cambios intermitentes de su apariencia pasan rápidamente, un muto y una chica de la veta, su cara con rabia, su semblante de tristeza._

Semblante que se encontraba relajado en estos momentos, no tenía el ceño fruncido, ni se encontraba en estado de alerta.

Acaricié sus brazos, tocando las cicatrices de recuperación de su rompecabezas de retazos de piel, que ahora eran parte de ella y que aún así para mí era perfecta.

 _\- Yo...lo siento mucho...-_

 _Sus manos temblaban y las garras salían y entraban en mi piel a medida que aparecían y desaparecían. No me soltaba._

 _\- Eso es lo que hacen los mutos Katniss, hacen daño, los crean para matar y exterminar. Eres un muto asqueroso que ha matado a todos, incluso a tu hermana -_

 _Suelta mis brazos y agarra su cabeza, un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta y cae de rodillas, sus lágrimas caen con desesperación y la llama entre gritos._

 _\- PRIM! PRIMROSE! -_

 _\- ¿O es que acaso no importa cuando es gente que no es de tu sangre? ¡¿Cómo te atreves añorar a tu hermana en frente de mi, cuando también has matado a toda mi familia?! -_

 _Sus ojos desorbitados se posan en los míos, sus cambios intermitentes están por detenerse, se vuelven cada vez menos frecuentes, y ella se ve más pequeña y frágil a cada segundo que pasa._

 _\- Yo...lo siento tanto...- respira rápidamente ahogándose en llanto - sólo quería protegerte, mantenerte a salvo - mira sus manos - todos me mintieron, me manipularon hasta el último segundo...no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría haber evitado todo esto...-_

 _\- ¿Cómo ibas a evitarlo? No eras nadie, yo tampoco lo era, sólo teníamos valor como peones prescindibles en un tablero de ajedrez demasiado grande -_

Su pecho sube y baja pausadamente, se acomoda y gira hacia mi lado, su cabello cae por su frente y su eterno olor a bosque llega hasta mi, mientras vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

 _\- ¡Todo es mi culpa Peeta!, ¡el 12 desapareció por mi culpa!, ¡mi familia y tu familia murieron por mi culpa!, y...ni siquiera pude protegerte cuando te torturaron, debí...¡debí hacer algo! -_

 _\- ¿Qué podrías haber hecho Katniss? ¿Morir?¿De qué hubiese servido?-_

 _\- Por lo menos no te habrían utilizado ni a ti ni a nadie para hacerme sufrir, no habrías tenido que estar pensando en cuándo te matarían para dejar de sentir dolor -_

Sus gritos resuenan en la habitación, está teniendo otra pesadilla.

\- Katniss, amor, todo está bien, estamos en casa -

\- Peeta...-

Levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos, ella tiene ese tono de gris que tanto amo y que me recuerda a casa...

* * *

Gracias por leer! :3


End file.
